Aufstand des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith
Der '''Aufstand des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith war ein 41 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin entstandener galaxisweiter Konflikt zwischen dem Vergessenen Stamm der Sith, den Destruktoren, Abeloth, und den Verbündeten des Neuen Jedi-Ordens und der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen. Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith wurde im Jahre 5000 VSY gegründet, als der Sith-Dreadnought Omen schwer beschädigt wurde und über dem Planeten Kesh abstürzte. Seitdem lebten die Mitglieder des Stammes dort. Im Jahre 41 NSY landete die Sith-Meditationskugel Schiff auf dem Planeten Kesh, um die Sith zur Destruktorin und Der Einen Mutter Abeloth auf Abeloth' Planet zu bringen, damit sie dort mit ihr sprachen und lernten, Raumschiffe zu kapern und herzustellen, um in die bekannte Galaxis einzufallen. Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith bekam von Abeloth den Auftrag, Großmeister Luke Skywalker und seinen Sohn Ben gefangen zu nehmen und zu ihr zu bringen, doch weil die Sith, allen voran die Schülerin Vestara Khai, der Destruktorin nicht vollends vertrauten, plante die Anführerin des Teams, Olaris Rhea, Luke Skywalker zu ermorden. Jedoch scheiterte diese Mission im Schlund und Vestara Khai überlebte als einzige. Daraufhin floh sie nach Dathomir, wurde jedoch von den Skywalkers verfolgt und gefangen genommen. Anschließend sahen sich Luke und Ben dazu gezwungen, ein Bündnis mit den Sith einzugehen. Auf dem galaktischen Hauptplaneten Coruscant gab er derzeit ebenfalls Probleme. Nachdem die aktuelle Staatschefin Natasi Daala im Rahmen ihrer Anti-Jedi-Politik Luke Skywalker verbannt hatte, heuerte sie Mandalorianer an, die den Jedi-Tempel belagerten. Abeloth rief eine Macht-Psychose unter den Jedi hervor, die sie glauben ließ, alle übrigen Personen seien Doppelgänger und Verräter. Viele Teile der Bevölkerung und vor allem die Jedi unterstützten Daalas Methode nicht, die Jedi in Carbonit einzufrieren, sobald sie an der Krankheit erkrankten. Außerdem versagte Daala Luke jegliche Unterstützung. Dieser begab sich nämlich derweil mit den Sith nach Abeloths Planet, um sie dort zu töten. Jedoch musste die Gruppe feststellen, dass Abeloth verschiedene Körper annehmen konnte. Dies bedeutete, dass man sie zwar erheblich schwächen, jedoch nicht wirklich töten konnte. Dennoch verfolgte Luke Abeloth bis nach Pydyr, nachdem er von den Sith verraten wurde mit Vestara und Ben allein, um sie dort zu stellen. Auch hier traf er auf die Sith, schaffte es diesmal jedoch, die fliehende Abeloth zu verfolgen, als der Neue Jedi-Orden trotz Daalas Verbot eintraf, um ihn zu unterstützen. Natasi Daala wurde derweil nämlich von den Jedi abgesetzt, die einen Puch durchführten. Daala floh ins Galaktische Imperium und geriet in eine Schlacht mit Imperator Jagged Fel über Exodo II und bekam unerwartete Unterstützung von Abeloth, womit das Imperium ebenfalls in den Konflikt involviert wurde. Man musste feststellen, dass Abeloth nicht nur die Körper tauschen konnte und beinahe unsterblich war, sondern sogar an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig sein konnte, weshalb Luke in der Schlacht von Nam Chorios auch keinen sichtlichen Erfolg erzielte. Kurz bevor Abeloth sich aufmachte, Coruscant zu erobern, zerstörte sie die Hauptstadt Tahv der Sith auf Kesh, weil sich diese mittlerweile auch von ihr abwandten. Doch blieben einige Sith ihrer Treu, darunter Sith-Schwert Gavar Khai. Letztendlich gelangte es Abeloth, Coruscant einzunehmen. Doch der Jedi-Orden plante bereit eine Rückeroberung des Planeten, wurde jedoch von Abeloths Macht überwältigt. Sie konnte Erdbeben hervorrufen und Vulkane zum Ausbruch bringen. In diesem Moment stellte der Jedi Raynar Thul fest, dass Abeloth eine der "Einen" war, eine sogenannte Macht-Wächterin, die zur Chaosbotin wurde und gerufen wird, wenn sich die Galaxis in einem lang währenden und verheerenden Krieg befindet. Vorgeschichte Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith wurde im Jahre 5000 VSY von Großlord Yaru Korsin gegründet, der damals Captain der Omen war, welche schwer beschädigt wurde und über dem Planeten Kesh abstürzte.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Am Abgrund Korsin führte den Vergessenen Stamm dort insgesamt fünfundzwanzig Jahre,Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Die Retterin während der er die Sith-Spezies auslöschte,Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Die Seuche die Keshiri unterwarf und den Stamm verwaltete.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Die Himmelsgeborenen Im Jahre 4975 VSY wurde er von seinem eigenen Sohn Jariad Korsin ermordet, an welchem jedoch seine Tochter Nida Korsin Rache ausübte und selbst das Amt als Großlady einnahm. Im Jahre 3960 VSY verfiel der Stamm in einer Krise, die sogenannte Time of the Rod oder auch Große Krise, während der sich viele verschiedene Fraktionen der Sith bekriegten und Schlachten ausfochten.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Eine Art von HölleDer Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Der Wächter Im Jahre 3000 VSY wurde die Krise nach neunhundertundsechzig Jahren beendet, was der Ernennung des Verwalters Varner Hilts zum Großlord und dem Beginn der Erforschung des Kontinents Alanciar zu verdanken war,Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Geheimnisse auf den man durch Yaru Korsins Testamens aufmerksam wurde.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Geheimnisse Dass Alanciar schließlich auch erobert wurde, legte den Grundstein für weitere Forschung und Entwicklung von technologischen Gerätschaften,Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1 wenngleich die Sith niemals dazu in der Lage waren, Raumschiffe herzustellen.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Pandämonium Deshalb waren sie auch nicht erfreut zu hören, als sie erfuhren, dass Parlan Spinner das letzte Raumschiff, das kürzlich auf Kesh gefunden wurde, zerstören musste, um Darth Remulus Dreypa zu töten,Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 5 welcher durch Spinner selbst auf den Stamm losgelassen wurde,Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2 seitdem erhebliche Schäden im Stamm anrichtete''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3'' und sogar beinahe Illiana Merko Hilts tötete, die Ehefrau des Großlords Varner Hilts.Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 4 So verweilte der Stamm der Sith Jahrtausende auf Kesh und erlebte dort so manches Ereignis, bis er schließlich im Jahre 41 NSY von der Sith-Meditationsphäre Schiff aufgesucht wurde, die den Stamm zu Abeloth führte, welche den Stamm wiederum dazu bereit machte, gegen die Galaxis in den Krieg zu ziehen. Einerseits fürchteten sich die Sith, denn abgesehen von Parlan Spinner hatte noch keiner Kesh verlassen, doch andererseits konnten sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, noch mehr zu kontrollieren. Der aktuelle Großlord des Stammes war dieserzeit Darish Vol. Verlauf Die Destruktoren Macht-Psychose Jagd auf die Skywalkers Auseinandersetzungen auf Dathomir Intrigen und Machtwechsel auf Coruscant Neue Bündnisse In die Schlacht gegen die Destruktoren Unterstützung des Neuen Jedi-Ordens Endphase des Krieges Verschärfung der Konflikte Schlachten um Coruscant Involvierung des Galaktischen Imperiums Zerstörung von Abeloth Nachwirkungen Hauptteilnehmer Vergessener Stamm der Sith right|180px|thumb Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith wurde im Jahre 5000 VSY von Yaru Korsin auf dem Planeten Kesh gegründet, als die Omen dort abstürzte und irreparabel beschädigt wurde. Seitdem lebte der Stamm auf diesem Planeten tief im Wilden Raum und verfügte über keine technologischen Ressourcen, um den Planeten zu verlassen. Obwohl einige Mitglieder des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith die weite Galaxis aufgrund ihres Unwissens fürchteten, wünschten sie sich doch, weitere Planeten zu besuchen und zu erobern, um sie anschließend zu beherrschen. Diese Möglichkeit wurde ihnen mit Abeloth und Schiff geschaffen. Schiff landete im Jahre 41 NSY auf Kesh, um den Vergessenen Stamm auszubilden und zu Abeloth zu eskortieren, damit sie auf den Krieg vorbereitet würden, den Abeloth plante. Viele des Stammes misstrauten Abeloth zwar, doch konnte die Macht-Wächterin ihre wahre Präsenz gut verschleiern und sich auf den Eroberungsdrang der Sith stützen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihr zu gehorchen. Dementsprechend wurde der Stamm zu Piraten und plünderte mit Schiffs Hilfe Raumschiffe und Planeten, bis der Stamm letztendlich eine ansehnliche Raumflotte zusammentragen konnte, um sich den Jedi und der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen stellen zu können. Mit mittlerweile mehr als zehntausend Angehörigen und der großen Flotte, griffen die Sith 43 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin letztlich die Galaxis an. Mithilfe von Schiff gelang es den Sith, die Skywalkers Luke und Ben anzugreifen, jedoch konnten sie sie nicht töten. Von diesem ersten Misserfolg unbeeindruckt bereitet sich der Stamm weiterhin auf den Krieg vor und zwingt Luke Skywalker im Jahre 44 NSY dazu, sich mit den Sith zu verbünden, der so tat, als wolle er Abeloth töten. Viele Sith erlagen Abeloths Einfluss, den sie unter anderem durch die Macht ausübte, und die Sith wurden von Abeloth immer weiter gedrängt, die Galaxis zu terrorisieren. Dennoch wandten sich gegen Ende des Krieges einige Sith gegen sich, weshalb Abeloth Tahv zerstörte und den Großlord Darish Vol ermordete, um sich diese Position selbst einzuverleiben und mit ihren Anhängern unter den Sith Coruscant anzugreifen und einzunehmen. Gegen Ende des Jahres 44 NSY wurde Abeloth auf ihrem Heimatplaneten zerstört und temporär getötete. Coruscant wurde zurückerobert und die meisten Anhänger des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith von den Jedi und der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen getötet, jedoch blieben die Koordinaten ihrer Heimatwelt Kesh geheim, weshalb jenen Sith, die auf Kesh geblieben waren, nichts geschah. Neuer Jedi-Orden thumb|right|180px Der Neue Jedi-Orden wurde im Jahre 11 NSY von Luke Skywalker gegründet,Die Jedi-Akademie – Flucht ins Ungewisse nachdem der alte im Jahre 19 VSY fast komplett von Imperator Palpatine ausgelöscht wurde.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Zur Zeit des Aufstand betrug die Anzahl an Jedi bereits mehr als 1000. Nachdem Luke Skywalker im Jahre 43 NSY von Coruscant und verbannt wurde und ihm jeglicher Kontakt zu den Jedi untersagt wurde, begab er sich mit seinem Sohn Ben Skywalker auf eine Suche nach Antworten. Er wollte herausfinden, wie es passieren konnte, dass sein Neffe Jacen Solo auf die Dunkle Seite wechselte und zum Sith Darth Caedus wurde und die Kontrolle über die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen an sich riss. Seine Jedi sahen ihn immer noch als Großmeister und Anführer des Ordens an, weshalb sie dennoch heimlich Kontakt zu ihm hielten. Als der Orden selbigen Jahres auf den Vergessenen Stamm der Sith stieß, konnten die Jedi anfangs nicht glauben, dass es sich um Sith handele, da die Jedi nur von der der Regel der Zwei wussten. Als der Orden von der Gefahr durch die Sith erfuhr, sahen sich die Jedi – deren Großmeister momentan Kenth Hamner war – dazu gezwungen, sich zu mobilisieren und gegen Daala vorzugehen, die nicht auf die Bedrohung eingehen wollte. Der Großmeister Kenth Hamner führte den Jedi-Orden nicht zur Zufriedenheit des Rates und der Jedi. Obwohl Daala gegen den Orden vor ging, indem sie einige Mitglieder gefangen nahm und in Carbonit einfror und sie Mandalorianer aus sandte, um den Tempel anzugreifen, versagte Hamner den Jedi, die StealthX-Jäger zu starten, um Luke Skywalker zu unterstützen. Auch verbat er den Jedi, weiterhin gegen Daala vorzugehen und bezog den Rat nicht in seine Entscheidungen ein, was dazu führte, dass die Barabel-Jedi Saba Sebatyne Kenth Hamner tötete und selbst den Posten als Großmeisterin einnahm. Anschließend entschied sich Luke Skywalker dazu, mit dem Jedi-Orden von Coruscant abzuziehen. Sein Plan war es, Abeloth und die Sith nach Coruscant zu locken, damit er sie dort in die Falle locken konnte. Obwohl der Neue Jedi-Orden während der Schlachten viele Angehörige verlor, gelang es den Jedi, Abeloth zu zerstören und große Teile des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith zu besiegen. Anschließend zog sich der Orden nach Shedu Maad zurück, da die Basis auf Ossus von den Sith zerstört worden war. Abeloth thumb|right|180px Abeloth wurde lange vor 1000000 VSY geboren und war damals die Dienerin der Einen, der Macht-Wächter. Mit der Zeit schloss die aus dem Sohn, der Tochter und dem Vater bestehende Familie, Abeloth jedoch in ihr Herz und sie wurde als Mutter ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Familie. Der Unterschied war jedoch, dass Abeloth alterte, da sie nicht als eine der Einen geboren wurde. Aus diesem Grund badete sie immer wieder im Teich des Wissens und trank aus dem Quell der Kraft, bis sie schließlich zur sogenannten Chaosbotin wurde. Als Chaosbotin wurde sie auf der Schlundloch-Gemeinschaften ihres Planeten im Schlund eingesperrt und freigelassen, wenn die gesamte Galaxis für lange Zeit im Krieg liegt. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, die alte Ordnung vollkommen zu zerstören, damit eine neue entstehen kann. Als ihre Familie im Jahre 21 VSY auf dem Planeten Mortis getötet wurde, gab es niemanden mehr, die ihre Kraft zurückhalten konnte. Und da sich die Jedi und die Sith bereits seit mehr als 5000 Jahren bekriegten, verließ Abeloth ihr Gefängnis und machte sich den Vergessenen Stamm der Sith untertan, um in die bekannte Galaxis einzufallen und die Jedi und die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen zu bekämpfen. Durch ihre Macht war sie dazu fähig, verschiedenste Körper anzunehmen und an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig zu sein, weshalb es für viele so schien, als sei sie unsterblich. Als Ben und Luke von Abeloth erfuhren, verbündeten sie sich mehr oder weniger freiwillig mit den Sith und griffen sie mit dem Ziel an, sie zu töten. Jedoch stellte sich dies wegen ihrer Kräfte als höchst schwierig heraus. Im Schlund wechselte sie während des Kampfes in Dyons Körper, damit dieser an ihrer Stelle starb, und auf dem Mond Pydyr tötete Luke ebenfalls verschiedene Körper. Später fanden die Jedi mit Tahiri Veilas Hilfe heraus, dass man Abeloth schwächen konnte, wenn man einen ihrer Körper tötete, während ein anderer an einem anderen Ort ist. Letzterer wird dann geschwächt. So gelang es den Jedi letztendlich, Abeloth zu töten, als sie sich in Teams aufteilten und sich jeder einen anderen Körper vornahm. Nachdem Abeloth gestorben war, wurde auch der Vergessene Stamm der Sith von den Jedi besiegt und vom Hauptplaneten Coruscant vertrieben. Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen Hapes Konsortium Galaktisches Imperium Schlüsselpersonen Sith Vestara Khai Gavar Khai Sarasu Taalon Darish Vol Jedi Luke Skywalker ''Paraphrase Ben Skywalker Jaina Solo Fel Allana Djo Solo Saba Sebatyne Tahiri Veila Tenel Ka Djo Weitere ''Schiff'' Jagged Fel Natasi Daala Darth Krayt Hinter den Kulissen *Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Christie Goldens Roman Omen und wurde dann in den folgenden Romanen der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe auch von den Autoren Aaron Allston und Troy Denning prominent gemacht. Im Jahre 2013 erschien dann auch die von John Jackson Miller geschriebene Romanreihe Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith, die eine genauere Vorgeschichte erzählt. Auch die Comic-Reihe Lost Tribe of the Sith hat den Vergessenen Stamm zum Thema und führt die Vorgeschichte von Millers Reihe fort. *Im Roman Apokalypse wird der Aufstand des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith schließlich niedergeschlagen, doch erfahren die Jedi und die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen danach nicht, wo sich Kesh befindet, weshalb die weitere Geschichte der Überlebenden des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith unklar ist. *Dass die Destruktorin Abeloth dazu fähig ist, mehrere Körper zu besitzen und dementsprechend an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig zu sein, sorgt dafür, dass dieser Artikel an manchen Stellen für Personen, die die Reihe nicht gelesen haben, leicht unverständlich wirkt, da sie auch in diesem Artikel mehrmals getötet wird. Quellen *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' * *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Flucht ins Ungewisse *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Am Abgrund *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Die Himmelsgeborenen *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Die Seuche *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Die Retterin *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Eine Art von Hölle *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Der Wächter *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Pantheon *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Geheimnisse *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Pandämonium *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 4'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 5'' *''Erstes Blut'' *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Ausgestoßene *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Omen *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Abgrund *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rückschlag *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Verbündeten *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Im Vortex *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Verurteilung *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstieg *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Apokalypse *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Einzelnachweise =Galerie zu nutzender Bilder= Datei:Lost Tribe of Sith.jpg Datei:Neuer Jedi-Orden.png Datei:Galaktische Allianz.png Datei:Hapes Konsortium.png Datei:Galaktisches Imperium.png Datei:Vestara Khai Ascension.jpg Datei:Gavar Khai.JPG Datei:Sarasu.jpg Datei:Skywalker Apocalypse.jpg Datei:Ben Skywalker.jpg Datei:Jaina Apocalypse.jpg Datei:Allana Solo.jpg Datei:Saba Sebatyne TERC.jpg Datei:Tahiri FotJ.jpg Datei:TenelKaDjo Conviction.jpg Datei:Abeloth.jpg Datei:Schiff.jpg Datei:Jagged Apocalypse.jpg Datei:Daala FotJ.jpg Datei:Darth Krayt ohne Maske.jpg Datei:Fett Ascension.jpg ! Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Schlachten